An Ed Too Many
"An Ed Too Many" is the 9th episode of Season 1 and the 9th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah develops a huge crush on Edd after he gives her a flower, and she then proceeds to cause trouble for The Eds' plans and scams. Plot The episode begins with The Eds, who are looking all over the yard for a four-leafed clover and Eddy is getting annoyed that he can't find one, complaining that he has looked everywhere. Suddenly, Eddy finds one! The Eds are happy about that and then try to think of ways to scam the cul-de-sac and also see if any fortunate events happen to them because of the four-leafed clover. Sadly nothing good happens, and they get hungry, so they leave to get some food. Along the way they find a rare flower (or weed, according to Eddy). Double D gives it to Sarah to stop her complaining about his friends' bad manners but his reward is her developing a huge crush on him, jilting poor Jimmy. Understandably the others are distressed & outraged by Sarah's hot pursuit of her new and very reluctant boyfriend. Double D hides in closets, bushes, on top of the fridge, even under Ed's jacket in his efforts to give her the slip, but nothing works and his luck runs out when to Sarah's delight he gets trapped in quick drying paper maché and helplessly covered in hearts and flowers. At the same time, Jimmy is angry at Edd for taking Sarah away from him. He then begins to stamp on the flower in frustration only for Jonny to easily make fun of him while he is frustrated. At this point, Eddy decides it's just too pathetic to endure – a jealous Jimmy is needed pronto. Ed and Eddy go off and find Jimmy alone on the seesaw. He then begins to fight them demanding Sarah back now. Eddy decides to get Sarah, so the two friendships can be rekindled to how they were before. In the end, Sarah forgets about Double D and goes to play with Jimmy. Eddy is disappointed that the four-leafed clover didn't help them at all with good luck and decides to toss it. Jonny finds the four-leafed clover and then picks up a twenty-dollar bill as well. Eddy sees this and tries to catch up with Jonny but doesn't succeed. Ed's stomach growls and he says that he is hungry as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': hearing his belly rumble "Eddy!" into Eddy's arms Eddy: Ed in his arms "You're giving me a hernia, Ed!" Ed: terrified "That sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Eddy: "Ahh!" and cross "Get off me, Ed!" Ed to the ground "That's your belly!" Ed: grumbles "I'm hungry!" Eddy: "Let's go to my place and make some pizza." Edd: "I'll make the sauce." Ed: "I'll get in the way and make a big mess." ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, Sarah! Double D wrote you a poem!" Sarah: "For me?" the note "'Get lost'. Oh, that's so… HEY!" down and Eddy escape with Edd ---- *'Ed': "Um, Sarah? Do you think you should go outside and play?" Sarah: Ed and yells in his ear "BACK OFF, FISHFACE!" back to being all sweet and lovey-like as she walks back toward Double D ---- *'Eddy': Ed eating the giant cheese wheel "Ed, quit eating all the cheese!" Ed: "Cheese, Swiss?" Eddy: Ed a salami "Pepperoni, Italian." Ed: up a grater "Slicer, aluminum." ---- *'Jonny': "Look, Plank! A four leaf clover!" when he finds a twenty dollar bill "Look, Plank! A twenty dollar bill!" Eddy: Jonny walk away with the twenty dollar bill he picked up "But that's our luck!" Edd: dissapointed "That's always our luck!" ---- *'Edd': dreamily "With good luck the daily chore of applying fabric softener would become a thing of the past!" ---- *'Ed': a huge chunk of cheese "Big cheese!" Eddy: "Talking to me, Ed?" ---- *'Jimmy': mental on the Eds "Where's my Sarah?!" Eddy in a meek manner "I want Sarah! I miss Sarah! Give her back!" ---- *'Eddy': reading "Sarah and Double D?!" Ed "Your sister's got a crush on Double D!" Ed: worried "And she's a good speller!" ---- *'Edd': "It's better to be loved and lost…" Ed: "Than lost and found!" Trivia/Goofs *When Eddy's refrigerator is first seen, the magnets on them are simply color penciled on. Later, they look like regular magnets. *On the refrigerator the B is at first red. When the camera shot pans out it is then green, and the words around "SARAH + EDD" are displaced. *While erasing the hop scotch that Jimmy and Sarah are playing on, Eddy gets rid of several lines without even touching them. *When Ed jumps onto Eddy, Eddy isn't holding the four-leaf clover, but in the next shot, he is holding it again. *This is the first appearance of the Baby Blue Gym Sock (flower). It later appears in the season 5 episode "A Fistful of Ed". *When Sarah pops out from under Edd's hat, you can see some of his head. Probably an animation oversight or might answer to the question of what's underneath Double D's hat. *When the Eds were looking for a 4 leafed clover, you can see a tree with transparent trunk, which probably was seen about seven times in the episode. *This was the first episode to be written by all three main writers (Danny Antonucci, Jono Howard and Mike Kubat). *Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and the Kankers were absent in this episode. *Sarah's crush on Edd is referenced in several other episodes such as For Your Ed Only. *Running Gags: #Sarah trying to act lovey dovey to Edd #Jimmy getting angry at Sarah liking Edd and when people tease him #Sarah interrupting what the Eds are doing because of her crush. #When the Eds try to get rid of Sarah, she often gets angry at them and orders them to back off before returning to being lovey dovey to Edd. *This is the first episode in which Jimmy and Sarah are separated. Gallery File:Catasd.jpg|Ed finds a caterpillar. File:109.png|The transparent tree. File:Yeah.png|Another view at the transparent tree File:156382748237287376276764720489383.png|Yet another view at the transparent tree. File:Big cheese.jpg|"Big Cheese!" File:Dasdasd.jpg|Eddy playing with the eggs. File:Faf.jpg|"Sarah's a good speller." File:Sarah paints edd.jpg|Okay… that's creepy. Jimmys a lone wolf lookin for trouble.jpg|Jimmy with rabies. File:Poem.jpg|Edd's "poem" Catiapilliar-Ed-jpg.jpg|Ed as a caterpillar. Double D Bald.png|That's so unexpected a.PNG|I'm stranded! j.PNG|Double D and me are ment to be Video UR3HK6H6PWc Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten